Spring Dance
by kathknight
Summary: Mistoffelees have feelings for Munkustrap, but never told him anything, choosing to long for him at a distance instead. But the silver tabby isn't having any of that. [A/U]
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: This is my first Cats fanfiction and I'm not quite sure if everything is alright, please let me know what you think. I love Munkustrap and I think he needs more fics, so here's my contribution. It isn't a masterpiece, but there's some naughty scenes and a dominant Munkustrap, so... I hope you like ^^**

 **PS. English is not my native language so if there's something wrong, let me know so I can correct it. :3]**

* * *

"Hey, Misto." Tugger said, walking up next to the bench I was sitting on once he finished helping Munkustrap fix Cassandra's door. I had been sitting in front of my house from the very moment they started to work, and I totally wasn't pretending to watch dance videos on my cell phone just so I could watch the older Tom.

"Hey Tugger. Looking tired." I said smiling knowing the spectacle the flirt would do.

"Yes, being helpful is so strenuous! But I can't help it, is just who I am…" The Mained Coon almost threw himself on the ground making a dramatic pose, putting his fore paw over his eyes and throwing his head back.

"Hum… And winning over Cassandra has nothing to do with it?" I smirked, putting my phone away and resting my chin on my fore paws as Tugger gasped.

"Doth my ears deceive me? Are you implying I have any other reason to help my brother help that beautiful, sensual queen other then the pure goodness of my heart?" He asked with a paw over his heart and I laughed at his performance. "Anyway, a few of us will be going to the park later, there will be this party in the clearing there. You might have heard of it, you know, the Spring Celebration. Wanna tag along Tux?" He asked, dropping his act and dusting off his rather tight jeans, before sitting next to me.

"Oh I don't think so, Tugger. You know I get bored out of my mind in parties and I don't really get along with strangers…" I flattened my ears, pawing my nose softly.

"It will be only us from the complex, Misto, this year we won't allow anyone from outside unless someone who lives here invites them. Just a little celebration between us youngsters…" Tugger smiled, putting his arms around my shoulders.

"What are you celebrating?"

"Spring, Misto! It is a _Spring_ Celebration."

"What's so great about spring? Nights are shorter, there are flowers everywhere and my nose itches because of it." I complained with a pout and the older tom laughed. Anyone who knew me was aware of how much I hated spring. But only really Tugger knew why.

"Yes, and there's also new couples and your never ending fear that a certain brother of mine may find a mate." Tugger whispered, knowing his friend wasn't too keen on talking about his love for the Jellicle Protector, especially in the middle of the complex, where anyone could hear. "Yet he has never found one. Why don't you try and go this time?"

"And see him get all… Pawlsy with some queen? No, thank you very much." I huffed, looking back at Munkustrap, seeing him check if the door was moving how it should, before looking back to Tugger. And if he took extra attention to the way the silver tabby's arms muscles flexed and his large chest stretched his shirt and had to look away not to get a very inappropriate reaction, no one could blame him.

"You know, Misto, your excuses are getting old. You either say you don't want to go so you don't have to see Munk with a queen or a tom, or because he will be patrolling and there's no point of you going if he's not there. He will be there today, so it's time of you either get a move on or get over him. Plus the spring party isn't just about getting it on with someone else. It's a celebration of life. There's a lot of dancing, and singing, just for the fun of it. You'd love it."

"Oh, you're talking about the party? Are you going this time, Misto?" Somehow, in the three seconds I had looked away, Munkustrap materialized next to us with an excited look and I nearly had a heart attack. But thankfully he didn't seemed to have heard the first part of Tugger's speech.

"He says he isn't. Again." Tugger rolled his eyes and the silver tabby looked back to me. I gulped trying not to let my eyes wonder on his very tight inner shirt or how his thighs and hips seemed to stretch the fabric covering them to it's max, despite the fact they were social pants. Some of my most heated fantasies featured the suits he used everyday for work - mostly me ripping them off of his hot body and things escalating from that -, so seeing like that and so close to me was doing weird things to my body.

"Oh. Really? Why not Misto?"

"Just… Not my kind of thing, you know? I'm not much into parties…" I answered awkwardly and he gave me a sad look.

"Oh, why don't you give it a try? You seem to enjoy dancing at the Jellicle Ball. There's a lot of singing and dancing at the spring celebration. And is much more care free than the Ball. I'll sing if you dance." That caught my attention and I heard Tugger stifle a laugh. Munkustrap's singing was like catnip to me, his baritone voice always made my heart beat a bit faster and my fur stand in a rather pleasurable way. "Oh make an effort and come with us? If you're not enjoying yourself I promise I'll bring you back." He said with a charming smile, touching my arm lightly and almost melted right there.

"A-alright…" I stuttered ignoring Tugger's snicker. He knew I couldn't say no to his brother when I had no problem telling him off and that didn't really settled well for the flirt.

"Great! I promised to help Jenny to settle the smaller kittens in her house, and I have to talk with Alonzo before I go. You can go ahead with Tugger and I'll find you there, how does that sound?" He asked and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Sounds great. We'll be going then." Tugger jumped up, saving me from further embarrassment.

"Don't leave him alone there, you hear? I'm sure your fan club can wait until I get there. And so can Cassandra!" Munkustrap warned and Tugger complained.

"Can't I do anything nice for a cat in this tribe without someone thinking I want something from them? Why are you so insistent that I want something with Cassandra?"

"Because you do." We answered together making the Mained Coon huff and fluf his mane in annoyance.

"Whatever, We'll be on our way alright? I'll take care of poor, defenseless little Misto until you get there. Bye, Munk." He said pulling me along with him and I turned around to see Munkustrap smirk good-naturedly and waved goodbye to him as he watched us out. "You know, Misto, for someone as smart as you are, you can certainly be dumb as hell." Tugger said after a while and I glared at him.

"And for someone who's supposed to be the stud of the town, you're certainly having a hard time to win over this week's challenge." I spat back rather angrily and that ended our conversation.

We walked in silence until we saw the line of trees that stayed at the very middle of the house complex we lived in. I sighed heavily. Our friendship was full of teasing and light mocking from both sides but I couldn't help but think that this time the two of us had stepped a bit out of line.

"Sorry." I mumbled awkwardly as we entered the forest, nudging his shoulder lightly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too." He nudged me back "She's not. This week's challenge, I mean." He murmured, his eyes zeroed on the path we were walking.

"You mean… You really like her?" I asked lowly, my eyes not leaving his beautiful profile.

"I don't know, I think so. I mean, she's beautiful and that's obvious. And she also doesn't seem affected by me, at all."

"She does dance your song on every Jellicle Ball." I tried to help but he shook his head.

"She dances almost every song at the Ball." He replied. "At first I thought it had been just because she is obviously immune to whatever I do, she was a challenge, but… I started to learn things about her and get to know her… and it changed." He stopped walking near the clearing the Jellicles were reunited and sighed watching the tan queen dance sensually.

"Han… Does… Does that mean that you're thinking about… you know, settle down? Monogamy?" I couldn't help but have a teasing smile on my face and he chuckled pawing my ear. Despite his fame Tugger wasn't really the man-slut everyone else though he was and we often had a lot of fun laughing at the, sometimes, physically impossible stories that ran around the yard. "Why don't you try to talk to her about it? You know, be sincere. Show this side of you for her. Ask her to dance one of the slow songs, instead of staying with your fan club. Don't sway your hips so much, at least not for them. Try and show her she's special. Win her over."

"I should, shouldn't I?" He smiled, looking back at her "And here I thought I was the one who was artful and knowing." We chuckled, entering the clearing, receiving cheerful greetings from the Jellicles there.

In a small amount of time I actually found myself enjoying this celebration. I loved the Jellicle Ball but there always seemed to have so much tension during the preparation of it. The spring celebration, on the other hand, had no preparation other than shifting the patrolling hours – so that at least half of the protectors of the complex could go every year – and settling the place where it would happen. Everyone was singing and dancing, just because, and the songs seemed much more sensual and inviting then the usually cheery songs/tales from the Jellicle Ball.

"Here, 'ave a taste" Mungojerrie handed us a bottle, so small it barely fit my hand, with a mischievous smile once we settled beside the long table with snacks. "Rumpleteazer and I got these just for the party. Enjoy while ya' can, cause when Munkustrap get here we'll 'ave to hide whatever is left. Y-ya' won't tell 'im, will ya' Misto?" The male twin asked with a small frown and a somewhat fearful look and I shook my head in denial causing the orange Tom to smile, thanking me before moving around.

"You really won't tell him, right?" Tugger asked, sipping quietly whatever was inside the bottle and I sniffed it, sensing a sweet smell.

"Nah. Whatever I need something the twins help me get it, I wouldn't get them in trouble like this. Especially since they're only trying to help everyone to loosen up and have a good time. Besides, it's nothing illegal, right? What is this?" I asked sipping carefully. The liquid had a bitter hard feeling as it went down my throat but it also felt sweet and somewhat pleasant.

"Wine. It's very legal, don't worry. If my brother wasn't such a straight laced Tom, he could loosen up and have some fun too." Tugger complained half-heartedly and with a suggestive smile and I role my eyes, going back to the dark red drink on my paw.

It turns out that as I downed the wine, my body started to get light and hot, my eyelids felt heavy and the music seemed to try to seduce me. I found out I couldn't fight the need to move anymore, and soon enough I was in the middle of the clearing dancing non stop and laughing like a fool, not really caring about the way the tom I was dancing with – Plato, I think – was rubbing against me. That is, until I felt a familiar musky scent evolved me and my body felt heavy and lazy, as Munkustrap gently pulled me away from the middle of the clearing and sat me on a bench at the side of the party.

"What the _hell_ did he drink, Tugger? I thought I told you take care of him!" His voice sent heat through my body and, despite his obvious anger, I found myself purring.

"He didn't drink anything! He was just having some fun!" Tugger defended himself and his brother hissed at him to get me some water as put an arm around my shoulder to stop my swaying and I found myself burying my face on his chest purring loudly and entwining my tail with his.

"Did the twins give you wine?" He asked petting my head.

"No." I tried not to laugh, but it was pointless.

"Everlasting, you shouldn't have drank so much." He sighed as I nosed his chest, trying to get more of his scent.

"Here's the water." Tugger offered next to us and I took it eagerly, not having noticing how thirsty I was.

"Don't fight with Tug. He didn't do anything wrong." I slurred after I finished drinking the water, my head clearing enough for me to be very aware of how I was clinging onto the silver tabby, but not enough for me to stop. "I'm fine, Munk. I promise." I smiled at him, my speech much clearer than before. "Hey, how is it possible that you smell so good?" Okay, maybe I wasn't 100% in my right mind.

"He is fine, Munk. Maybe a bit light headed and without a filter but he is fine." Tugger tried to convince the tabby and I laughed.

"I really am fine." He kept glaring at his brother making me roll my eyes. "Tugger, there's your chance. Go ask Cass to dance with you before someone else does." I said, nodding him to go, before looking back at Munkustrap handsome… well, everything. "How did you know about the wine?" I asked after a while, feeling sober by the minute.

"I'm not the leader of the protectors for nothing, Misto." He sighed looking back to me. At his gaze, I suddenly felt very aware of how close we were and scooted back, freeing his tail from mine, only to have them tangled again, this time by the tabby. "And I am definitely not as naïve as everyone else seems to take me for." He gave me a wicked smile that reminded me of Tugger, before pulling me up, back to the middle of the clearing. "Are you really alright? You're not used to drinking and the wine the twins get is normally very strong."

"I'm alright. A bit light headed still, but overall sober." I smiled nervously and gulped as he, like he had promised, took a few steps back and started to sing, looking at me expectantly. I smiled, closing my eyes and letting his voice take control over my body and started to dance around him. At some point I opened my eyes again and found myself shivering at the sultry look he was giving me. Look he held until the end of the song.

"You look thirsty." He smirked, offering his hand to me. "Let's get you some water." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, letting him pull me towards the table with beverages and food, not registering the surprised look of most of the Jellicles or the knowing smirk of Tugger.

"You sang very well." I said after a while, he thanked me, before his hand shot out towards a group passing through us, and he grabbed Mungojerrie's shirt.

"Is there any wine left?" He asked to the nervous cat, who gulped.

"I... I don't know what yer talking about..." He laughed nervously and the silver tabby simply rose his brow. "Yes, there are a few bottles... Ya' said ya' wouldn't tell 'im, Misto."

"But I didn't..."

"I'm not stupid, Jerrie. You should not have handed him a drink so strong when he's not used to consume alcohol. A half-witted pollicle would've been able to realize he was drunk." He scolded, holding out his hand and the younger tom huffed, pouting a bit before reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a bunch of small bottles, handing them out to the protector.

"Did you or Teazer offer it to the teens?" Munkustrap asked taking a couple of bottles, opening one and smelling carefully it's contents.

"No. We're crazy, not stupid. Only the full growns got one." He huffed, still pouting and the older nodded, giving him back the bottles, keeping three to himself.

"Make sure it stays that way and that no one gets too wasted or hurt, alright? Then come and talk to me someday about where you get the wine. I might have a challenge for you and your sister."

"Wha... Wait! For real?" Jerrie asked with a happy grin that only grew when Munkustrap nodded. "Ya' got it! I'll tell Teazer! We'll make sure everyone stays safe! Yer a fine tom, Munk!" The orange tabby hugged the older one awkwardly and dashed away, looking for his twin.

"What was that about?" I asked with a small smile and he shrugged, taking one of the little bottles from his pockets.

"Want some?" He asked, uncorking it and taking a small sip.

"Weren't you yelling at Tugger for letting me drink?" I asked accepting the bottle and mimicking his actions.

"This is a 1913 Port Wine. Very expensive, very strong, but also very sweet. You probably downed it without a second thought and it's pleasant taste masked how much alcohol it actually have. I won't let that happen." He smirked before offering me some cheese, which I gladly accepted.

"How do you know all that?"

"I collect wine. I might not be an expert, but I know my way around." He smiled, allowing me another sip of the red liquid, before taking the bottle away and passing me another salty treat. This time, although I did feel my body growing hot, I didn't feel light headed and was in total control of my movements. I also felt braver and less worried, which caused me to lean in to Munkustrap taller body and play with the buttons of his dark blue silky shirt, but didn't stop me from blushing when I felt the older tom enlace his tail with mine again.

"I just realized I don't know a lot about you." I said lowly looking up and he lowered his eyes, making our faces stay awfully close. "I mean, besides what everybody else knows." I laughed nervously but his eyes never wavered from mine.

"Do you want to know more?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **First I'd like to thank you everyone who sent a review, I'm really glad that you like it even if it's not the pairing you're used to.**

 **Second I will say that this is a bit of what follows after they leave the party, but not all night to preserve Munk's and Misto's privacy. And that's a lie, there's no naughty business [there's a little, to be fair] because I hit a block and just couldn't for the life in me write it.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

 _"Do you want to know more?"_

He asked so lightly that I almost didn't hear over the music and laughter, and I nodded dumbly, feeling my belly coil. He smiled, taking my hand and pulled me with him, away from the party, back to the main street and to his house, walking closely to me at all times, his tail still entangled with mine. He lived alone at one of the biggest houses in the complex, since his job was exceptionally well paid. Everyone from the complex had been at his house at least once on their lives, but not past the first floor. Without letting go of my hand, he led me upstairs, guiding me towards the first one of the two big wooden doors at the corridor.

Instead of his bedroom, like I had thought – and expected – he had led me to what looked like another living room. This one was big, looked like it took almost half of the upper store of the house. It had a big TV, some video games, a huge red couch, at the opposite side there was a grand piano and a guitar, and near the window there was a couple of training dummies and a bar I knew Munkustrap used for pull ups – not because my bedroom window have a perfect view for that part of the room and I would watch him working out shirtless or anything, not at all.

"I didn't know you like video games…" I smirked, walking up towards the TV hack and picking up a few game cases.

"I don't like most, but these I find fun." He said, looking embarrassed when I held up the case of a dancing game. "I may not be the best dancer but I do like dancing."

"I'm terrible at this game." I told him with a small chuckle. "I already knew you played piano. Tugger said Deuteronomy made you two take lessons when you were younger and how much he hated it and you loved it, but I don't think he knows about you playing guitar." I smiled nervously, thumbing the couch. When he had invited me to come back at his house I didn't actually think there would be a lot of talking and, while I was glad that we were talking, I wasn't sure what to make of it. I knew that despite referring to my feelings towards Munkustrap as nothing but a crush, they had long grown and became something bigger, but I didn't know how the older tom felt about me and my head was creating all kinds of situations and possibilities.

"I play all sorts of instruments. It's another hobby of mine. I have a few others but they're inside the cabinets." He answered, coming up next to me and I looked back surprised to see him so near. He snaked an arm on my waist, reaching around for the buttons that kept my jacket closed and undid them, grazing his fingers over my chest as he pulled it off my body, dropping it on the couch, without distancing our bodies. "What about you? Other than dancing, what do you like to do?" He asked lowly, dragging a finger so lightly over my ribs and grazing his nose at the back of my neck making a bunch of shivers take over my body.

"The usual…" I started after a couple of moments. "You know, watching movies and TV shows… Listening to music…"

"Watching me. Especially when I don't have a shirt on..." He said and I turned around wide eyed to see an almost cocky smile on his lips. "I told you I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks, Misto. And you're not very good at masking your interest…" His grin became sincere as he took a small step forward, trapping me against the couch, close enough for me to feel the heat coming off of his body, but not enough for us to touch again – unfortunately.

"I'm… not?" I whimpered as his hands whispered a touch on my waist when was moving to rest them on the couch. He shook his head, grinning wickedly again, his whiskers tickling my face.

"Tell me, Misto, why did you go to the party today, when you never did before?"

"Hum… Cause I thought it might be fun…?" He rose skeptical brow. "Cause you asked me to and I don't know how to say no to you…" My lips moved without my consent.

"Oh… Well, we have to remedy that, don't we? If you can't say no to me," His hands left the couch and went to my bum, squeezing it, as he pulled me towards him, roughly pressing our bodies together. "I might end up doing all sorts of naughty things with you…" He purred, biting my lower lip and I closed my eyes, twisting my tail excitedly, whimpering at how delicious it had felt, and how this new rather forceful and seductive side of his seemed to make me even hotter and more excited then usual.

"Oh please do. All sorts naughty and wicked things. I'm up to it…" I moaned, clawing at his shoulders, almost feeling sorry for ruining his beautiful shirt. Almost.

"All sorts? Anything?" He smirked, grinding his hips against mine and I would've melted right there if it hadn't been for his strong grip on my bum.

"Oh, Everlasting..." I purred loudly, rubbing back against him. He took a step back, putting his hand against my chest when, just like a magnet, I followed his movement.

"Misto." He called with a dead serious voice and I looked into his eyes. "I'm rather forceful and I like things my way. I'm not always kind." That last sentence opened a new world of possibilities that I never even thought about, but that definitely wasn't unwelcomed. "So if there's something you don't want to do or you're not comfortable with, I'll need you to tell me no. Understood?"

"Yes." And I did. He was telling: I might try and cross some lines and if you don't tell me its not okay, I won't stop.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before smirking, satisfied and turned me around, bending me over the back of the sofa, his hand on the middle of my back, stopping me from moving.

"Are you sure?" He purred, licking my neck and that sent shivers and wild flames all over my body.

"Definitely..." I moaned shamelessly, digging my claws into the couch, feeling his erection pressed against my backside. "I've never been more sure in my life." He dropped his head on my back and chuckled, before he lifted his body from mine and I stood up turning towards him. "I think it's way past time you kissed me, Munk." I demanded and he looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "What? I can be forceful too! Now hurry!" He laughed with an impressed look, but pulled me to a hug, nosing my cheek, sneaking a hand to my neck, tilting my head up and slowly lowered his lips on mine.

It was a soft whisper of touch at first that slowly and gently became deeper and, even after the naughty touches from before, the fact that we were taking our time now, giving ourselves the chance to find out the pace we worked best together, the way we fitted on each other arms felt so more intimate and sent much more heat through my body than anything we had done so far. We ended the kiss with pecks and as he dragged his lips down my jaw and my neck, I bit his left ear softly while dragging my paws down his back squeezing strongly his bum, earning a low moan from him and a satisfied groan from me.

"These are exactly how I imagined it would be." I smirked, kneading his cheeks and he chuckled, biting my collarbone.

"Tell me, what else did you imagine? Because, you know, here I am very curious and very compliant." He leaned back with a sinful grin and I bit my lower lip, ever so slowly moving my hands to his stomach, feeling the hard muscles beneath the fur. "Is it how you imagined it?" He teased, making me laugh and move to his upper chest, shoulders then his back and to his bum again.

"Everything seems to be perfectly in order. Very... satisfying..." I grinned, pulling his hips against mine, gridding against him.

"You know, at first it had been an accident, leaving the curtains open while I was training. But your reactions had been so delicious to watch, I just couldn't resist." He moved back to my jaw, grabbing the back of my legs, pulling me up and sitting me on the back of the sofa, settling between my legs.

"You're very wicked, Munkustrap." I said pulling at the back of his head so we could kiss again and he gave me a smirk. "I like it." And with that our lips were back together and, this time, with our hands exploring each other's body shamelessly.

He removed my shirt and his hands started to roam on my chest and my back, while I moved towards his neck, placing hard bites all over it, making his hips and paws stutter. If he liked a bit of a rougher mating I had no problem with that, as long as I could play the same way. I smirked as he moaned when I dig my claws on his sides and he roughly pulled my head back, attacking my lips with a hungry kiss.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom…" He mumbled, lips still touching mine, and hands squeezing my tights.

"Why? Here is fine…" I shrugged, moving to kiss him again, but he shook his head, leaning back.

"No, Misto. I will not have you for the first time leaning over the back of my couch. You deserve more respect then that. Come on." He tugged my hand and he led us to the corridor, towards his bedroom.

"What if I want you to bend me over and have your way with me right there on that couch?" O asked with mischievous grin and trapped me against the door, pressing himself against me in the most delicious way.

"Don't play with fire, Mistoffelees." He warned. "We can play later if you still want to." He smirked, teasing my lower lip with a soft bite, before he opened the door and, like he did with the other room, gave me some time to analyze the place. He sat on the huge bed watching me walk around the room with no hidden curiosity. Like every other place in his house, everything was neat and in perfect order – no surprise there. What did shock me was the scent of the room and the realization that no one other than Munkustrap, and now me, had ever entered his room. "Misto." He called me taking his shirt off in rather sensual way and I gulped. "Come here." He purred, pulling me to his lap.

Oh tonight is going to be a long night…

* * *

"There are a few things we need to talk about." The silver tom said, leaning back on the bed as he took my paw on his and I rested my chin on his chest so I could look at him. "What did last night mean to you, Misto?" He was very serious. We had been up for a while and, after a very late breakfast, we had decided to come back to bed and cuddle – different from his brother, Munkustrap was a cuddler and I couldn't begin to describe how happy I was.

"I thought you already knew about my… huh, f-feelings for you…" I said, not really meeting his eyes as he played with my fingers.

"I know of your attraction to me and I want to believe that it maybe something more." He answered with a smile. "So, now that you know I know you're attracted to me, and you know I'm attracted to you, I want to know where does that leave us. Because I'm not merely looking for a physical relationship. I have deeper feelings for you and if this was just to be a one night stand or a quick fling I'd like to know at once."

"You mean… Huh, you mean to say that… You want…" My brain was still stuck trying to process the fact that he just said that he had feelings for me, so no one can really blame me for not being able to really form sentences. "A tomfriend…?" It wasn't really supposed to sound like a question, but it did.

"Yes, of course. But more than that."

"More?" I really liked where this conversation was going because, honestly, knowing my feelings were reciprocated made feel light headed and giddy but things could always turn around.

"Honestly?" He gave me a sided smile after I nodded. "I'm not a tom for flings or quick pointless relationships. I want a real one, with a future."

"So you're saying you want a... mate?" I gulped, nervously. Did I imagined and daydreamed about this? Yes, more than I would care to admit. Normally my fantasies didn't really go past the naughty times, but from time to time there was one that was simple and silly, even banal. I would imagine waking up next to Munkustrap or cuddle watching TV or cook together, those were the ones I hated the most, because I would always feel sad and disappointed for not having it. But now that he was offering it to me, it felt like it was too much and too soon, I felt overwhelmed.

"Yes. I know it's a big decision and I don't expect you to give me a final answer now or anytime soon. We're rather young and I understand if you want some time to think about it. I'm not trying to pressure you. If things don't work out it's alright, if you're not ready for it, it's okay too. But if you decide to have anything with me, I'd like you to know that I'm looking for a serious relationship." He explained calmly, still playing with my fingers, thought his eyes never once left my own.

"So... This would be some sort of... I don't know courtship...?" I tried, scrunching my nose at the word and he laughed.

"No, Misto." He chuckled, bringing my paw to his lips for a soft kiss. "Like I said, I want to date you, I do want you to be my tomfriend. I don't want to rush anything. But I want you to know where I'm hoping this to go." He smiled kindly and I found myself smiling back, before I scooted closer to peck his lips, then rested my head on his chest again.

"I can work with that." I told him, breathing in his scent and I felt he let out a breath in relief as he hugged me and buried his nose between my ears. I could definitely work with that. "Can we try the couch now? Because honestly, I've been thinking about it even since I saw it…" I asked, looking up to him and he threw he head back, laughing.

"I'm starting to think that you fooled everyone even better than I did. Who would've thought that the shy and aloof Mistoffelees would have such a dirty mind?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it…"

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I'm thinking about writing another one, again with Munkustrap [cause I can't get enough of him ^.^], but I'm not sure about who to pair him with. So I'd like to ask for some suggestions. I don't particularly like the most popular pairings with him [Alonzo and Demeter]. I'm thinking maybe Skimbleshanks...**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think, alright?**

 **:3**


End file.
